The present invention relates to a tool pouch which inserts into a pocket of the user and integrates an inside pocket holder with an outside pocket tool holder to provide tool receiving cavities located both internally and externally to the user pocket. Electricians and other workmen frequently find themselves carrying tools in their pockets. This is especially true if they are only carrying a few tools because it is easier to put these few tools in their pockets than rigging a tool pouch. Oftentimes, the tools can be quite sharp, as with the case of some electrical tools, and tend to pierce the fabric of workmen""s pants or other pieces of clothing. Workmen are occasionally injured when the sharp tools dig into their skin through the thin fabric of their clothing during routine working activities. The pockets will develop holes or tears from frequent use. It further can be difficult to remove tools from pockets, particularly pant pockets, due to the coarseness of the fabric or the tightness of the clothing on the user.
Current inside-the-pocket tool holders provide protection to the user""s pant pocket but only provide for the placement of tools within the pant pocket. There may not be enough room in the pant pocket to accommodate the worker""s tools making it important to provide the worker with a pocket-mounted holder which can accommodate more tools outside of the pocket.
Other tool pouches provide tool-receiving compartments which are positioned outside of the pocket and are mounted to the pant pocket with hooks or insertion tabs. These outside-of-the-pocket tool pouches do not have tool-receiving compartments located internally of the user pant pocket. Users are left with nothing to protect their pant pocket if they need to place additional tools in their pocket. Thus, there is a desire for a tool pouch which combines the features of an inside-the-pocket tool holder with those of an outside-the-pocket tool holder.
The present invention provides a pocket-mounted tool pouch with tool receiving compartments which receive tools both inside the user pocket and outside the user pocket.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch having an internal tool receiving portion and an external tool receiving portion for receiving tools both inside and outside of the pocket.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch made of a protective material to protect the user from injury due to the placement of sharp tools in the tool pouch compartments.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch having a smooth surface in order to facilitate insertion and extraction of tools from the pouch.
Still another purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch which protects the pocket from excessive wear due to frequent insertion and extraction of tools from the pockets.
Yet another purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch which protects the pocket from dirt, oil and the like which can be frequently deposited on tools.
A further purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch which doubles the tool carrying capacity of the pocket while providing a sleek, professional and organized appearance for the user.
An additional purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch which allows for removal of all tools at once merely by lifting the tool pouch out of the pocket.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a tool pouch which can be either mounted to a pocket or attached to a belt depending on the day-to-day needs of the user.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.